As They Cross Paths
by cILY.2
Summary: Miley and Nick have been best friends ever since they were 6 years old. When making the football team and going into high school changes Nick, Miley realizes that she would do almost anything to get him back. -NILEY- Read it!
1. Before

**A/N: This is my first story, so reviews would be appreciated so I can improve! I hope you like it! :)**

So, my story starts here. They day I was born. Ok, well, it was the day I was born. What more is there to say? Anyway, on exact day 6 years later, well, that was the day I met him. The love of my life. Yeah, know what you're thinking, she's six years old, she can't fall in love. But, I did, just as fate willed it. Oh, did I introduce myself? Yeah, my name's Miley. Blah, blah, unique name, I get it. At least it's better than Destiny Hope.

So, on the fateful day I turned 6, I met Nick. Turns out he had moved next door to us, and my mom wanted the neighbors to feel welcome, therefore bringing Nick to my birthday party. Even as a six year old, I noticed the shine in his deep brown eyes. I was so distracted by him; I noticed and remembered the way he stumbled across the floor awkwardly, the way he shyly turned away from everybody, and they way he would look down at his shoes, for the lack of nothing to do. Then I introduced myself to him. I marched over, and stuck out my hand saying "Hey, I'm Miley."

"Um, hey… Miley. I'm Nick," He muttered quietly. He shook my hand softly and the let it go.

"Well, you know, you could wish me a Happy Birthday," I teased him.

"Happy birthday, congrats on turning.."

"Six."

"Well, happy sixth birthday."

"Thanks."

I remember how he made everything so awkward, but of course, it only made me fall for him more. I saw him again, and slowly, a friendship began, then the friendship got stronger, and then it came the day I declared him my best friend, and we sat under our special tree in happiness. "Best friends forever." And that was it, he was my only true best friend. Sure, I made other friends, but most of them betrayed me. When they did, Nick would always be there for me, threatening to beat them up. But over the years, I fell out of love for him, when I realized that we would never be boyfriend and girlfriend. We were best friends, I wasn't going to be crazy. I still loved him, but as a brother. However, I convinced myself it was for the best. He would still always be there for me, just like the way I would always be there for him. And that was why it surprised me so much when high school started rolling around.

You see, that was when his head started getting bigger. I clearly remember the day he started slowly drifting away from me.

It was just past noon, and we were both lying under our tree in my backyard. The tree that had Miley + Nick = BFF etched in the trunk of it. Juvenile, I know, but we were 7 back then, and even now, we still loved that spot.

"Don't worry, Nick I know you'll make the football team, you're great!" I coached him.

"Yeah, I know I am." I slapped him across the shoulder. "But seriously, what if I don't?"

"I know you will, so stop whining!"

"Fine… Oh I almost forgot, I want to give you something!"

"Really? What?"

"Well, I know how much you love bracelets and junk, so—" I interrupted him with another smack. "Fine, maybe I just won't give it to you," he declared, slowly walking away from me. I ran after him.

"Aw, no, Nick, I'm sorry… come on! Show it to me."

"No," he smirked and started walking away more.

I followed him, and put on my puppy dog face. "Please, Nicky, pwetty pwease?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I won't if you show me what you were going to give me."

"Fine, deal." He stated, and he slowly drew out a small bag and dumped the contents of it out onto my hand. Inside, there was a delicate chain bracelet, with a charm of a small Yorkshire Terrier on it.

"That's so pretty! But what's with the yorkie?" I inquired.

He chuckled a little and stated, "You remind me of one."

"How?"

"Well, let's see, yorkies are demanding, annoying—" He stopped talking as I shot him a glare, then continued. "And _sometimes _nice and the hair is kinda like yours.

I self consciously touched my hair and he laughed. I smacked him softly once more. I looked over at him.

"Hey, Nick, can you help me put the bracelet on?"

"Yeah, sure," He fastened the bracelet on my wrist, and then we heard a car honk.

We both glanced past the house, and saw Nick's mom by the curb.

"Hey, I gotta go now," Nick said, as he walked to the tree to collect his belongings.

"Ok, well, good luck with the football team! Don't forget me if you suddenly strike the popularity gold!" I joked.

"Don't worry, Miles, I'm never going to forget you."

"Pinky promise?"

We crossed our pinkies as he repeated, "pinky promise."

His mom honked again, and he ran off to leave. "Bye!" he yelled.

"Bye!"


	2. What Happened

**A/N: I wanna thank smileymee16 and nileyfan1 for reviewing my story and for being the first reviewers on fanfiction for me ever! **

**Thanks to the people who added me to their alert too... who wants to tell me how they do that? I have no clue. :/**

Later, on the day of the football tryouts, I sat excitedly on my bed awaiting the phone call where Nick would tell me he had made the football team, and then I would tell him "I told you so!" Gosh, we were predictable.

But by the time the clock ticked 6, I was getting worried. I thought to myself, 'Nick said he would be done with tryouts by 4 at the latest…' I waited for him to call a little longer, up until after dinner and it was 8 o'clock. Finally, I grabbed by cell phone and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang a few times, and then I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Nick! Why didn't you call me? If you were here I'd totally smack you right now! Did you make the team or not?"

"Um, yeah I made the team," he sounded strangely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I didn't call. The other football players threw a party for the new players. " He mentioned softly, his voice just slightly apologetic.

"Oh, that's okay," my voice had a small hint of surprise and disappointment in it. "Well, I told you you would make the team!" I laughed. "You should listen to me more often."

"Yeah, okay. I have to go." Nick's voice surprised me. He sounded annoyed and we hadn't even talked for 2 minutes yet.

"Oh, well, have fun, bye."

"Bye."

I heard the dial tone, and I felt a little disappointed. I thought he might want to celebrate with me. After all, I was his best friend. He, I, and even the tree in my backyard knew that.

At first, that day didn't bother me too much, the way he had forgotten to tell me the big news. But then, we stopped hanging out, and then our phone calls reduced to pointless texts. All I got from him was an occasional "hey" and a "what's up". Sometimes, I would call his house phone. His mom usually picked up the phone, and when I asked if he was in, she would almost always reply "Oh, he's out with his football buddies. Do you want me to leave him a message?"

Slowly, I began to realize that he broke a promise. He had forgotten me. Even after all the times we said we would be best friends forever, the times we both joked that we couldn't go without talking or seeing each other for a day, and that one last time he had pinky promised me not to forget me, he had forgotten me. Slowly, my disappointment, turned into sadness, and then that turned in to anger. I couldn't believe what was happening.

All the plans Nick and I had made for the summer just crumbled, leaving me with nothing to do. Every time I thought about it, I would laugh once bitterly, thinking about how he was probably hanging out with his "football buddies". Well, that summer turned out to be the worst summer of my life.

Still, on the first day of freshman year, I woke up, super excited. After all, it was the first day of high school. It would never get to relive this day again! Well, that is, I was super excited until I realized that Nick and I weren't friends anymore. Me, having no other friend, had no one to be super excited with, and in turn, became depressed.

So, let my sum up freshman and sophomore year. On the first day of high school, I made one friend, Emily. She's nice and all, but, like me, she's unpopular. Our friendship slowly developed, and I was glad that someone as nice as her became friends with me. But the worst part is, oh yeah, just by luck, I managed to have 5 of my 8 classes with Nick both sophomore and freshman year. I had to sit in class and watch him and his friends chat as he ignored me, his ex-BFF. That is why is why I felt accomplished whenever he and his friends got busted by the teacher.

He became popular, and I was a loser. Yeah, I admit it. I heard about how he and the rest of the popular people would have parties all the time, and he would play beer pong and all that stupid stuff dumb teenagers would do. Heck, he even had a girlfriend that he'd make out with roughly against the lockers. Selena. Yeah, her and her posse cheerleading crew were all Barbie dolls and fakes by my standards. I couldn't even really believe that Nick had a girlfriend. Before, he had been so shy around girls he liked, and now he was banging the most popular girl at the school? But you know, at least he had commitment. He had been dating Selena for two years now. I wondered what their relationship was like. Hell, it wasn't any of my business though.

Well, nothing really mattered to me at that point. Everyday would be boring. I'd just wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do some homework, eat dinner, then fall asleep. I got decent grades, usually just things in the A to B- range. The first two years of high school slowly passed by.

Now, I was still me, dorky Miley. In just one week I would be a junior. Another glorious year of high school. Yay. I didn't want to be the dork Miley anymore. I wanted Nick to remember me again. I thought once, and I knew what I had to do.

**A/N How do you like the story so far? Haha, well, I have the next few chapters written, and they will be coming out soon!**


	3. Now My Plan?

My plan. Getting Nick to notice me again after ignoring me for two years and moving onto a "better" crowd wasn't going to be easy. My plan wasn't exactly dignified, but something I'd do against my better judgment. Let's just say that playing with guys' hormones could get you far.

Now, I had to face my best friend. What I was planning to do wasn't something she was going to approve of. Besides, I was about to turn myself into what _I _considered fake. Hell, I was going to do what I took though. I walked over to my desk and picked up my cell phone and dialed Emily's number.

"Hey, Miley," Emily's voice was happy. She didn't know what was about to hit her.

"Hey, Emily, I have to tell you something

"Ooh, what?"

"Well, no offense or anything, but I just want to change my image."

"How?"

"Well… it's not something either of us would usually approve," I mentioned nervously. "But, I just want…"

"What do you want?" she asked, curious. She paused for a moment, probably considering what I wanted in life. "Oh my gosh, you want Nick to be friends with you again, don't you?" Emily knew all about my relationship with Nick. I'd told her about all our great times together, and knowing Nick and the big jerk he is now, she was shocked. But then I told her about our suckish "break-up" and she understood. I guess she also could tell how I really felt about him too.

"Well… fine, I do."

"Um, that'll be hard, Miles."

"Oh, but not the way I'm going to do it."

"Miley? I'm getting worried. What are you going to do?"

"Look , Emily, I'm sorry. But if all goes as I plan, then…"

"Then what Miley?"

"Then, I don't know if I can... be friends with you anymore," I muttered quietly. "But wish I could still be friends with you!" I added quickly.

"What? Why? I thought we were best friends," she huffed angrily into the phone. "At least give me a freakin' reason! And I thought you said that Nick broke your heart. Why would you choose him over me?"

"Well, I'm going to take this seriously. And I thought you understood!" I said, now slightly mad.

"Take what seriously? And even if you did, does that mean you have to dump your best friend? I do understand. But once again, does it require ditching me?"

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"Whatever. Forget we were even best friends."

"Maybe I will."

"Fine then, bye!"

"Bye to you!"

I heard the dial tone, and pressed the end button angrily. Ugh. She could be so annoying sometimes. Then I thought about how upset I was when Nick dumped me. I wouldn't have done anything different from what Emily did, I realized.

The week quickly passed by, and it was soon the first day of school. The alarm buzzed annoyingly, and I pressed the off button and woke up with a start.

**A/N: This chapter is really short, sorry guys! But it's for a reason. Hope I don't disappoint anyone!**


	4. First Day Back

"This is the big day, Miles," I muttered to myself as I walked into my closet. I dug around for my pair of short jean shorts and decided to pair it with a very low-cut white tank. I didn't usually wear this stuff, and the only reason I actually had it from gifts and some shopping trips. Then, I looked around for baggy sweats to cover up my outfit from my parents. I slipped my pajamas off and put on my first outfit, then my second. I walked into the bathroom, and applied makeup. I had practiced the week before, so I wouldn't mess up now. Makeup wasn't really my thing or forte. I smeared on a little eyeshadow, then put a fine line of eyeliner on. I finished by applying mascara to my top and bottom lashes.

"Perfect," I said to myself, approving of my own work.

I hopped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cereal and some milk and poured both into a bowl. I sat down at the table and started eating my breakfast. I heard my mom humming as she entered the room.

"Hey, Miley, good morning."

"Hey, Mom.

"You excited for school, hon?"

"Yeah I guess."

Then I looked up and she saw my face, clad with makeup. She must've been pretty surprised, which I totally expected, cause her face went totally ballistic.

"Miley, you sure took a different direction with how you normally look today!" My mother's face was colored with surprise. "Since when did you wear makeup? And that much too? "

"Um… thanks? I dunno, since today? So can I wear makeup now?"

"Yeah, sure. After all, you are a junior now."

"Yeah I guess. Um, thanks." I mumbled awkwardly and I made my way toward the sink.

"You're welcome, I guess."

"The bus is going to come soon, I'm going to wait outside."

"Alright, well, have a good first day, hon."

"I'll try."

I heard my mom sigh softly as I walked out the door. I stood there, waiting for the bus. It reached the stop and I put my hood up as I walked up the steps to the bus.

I sat down in the front, where nobody could see me. I wasn't exactly sure how people would react, and I wanted this change to wait until school started.

Ten minutes later, the bus halted in front of the school, and I got off. I walked into the building, and immediately ran into the bathroom and went inside a stall. I peeled off my black sweats and stuffed it into my bag. As I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Selena, the queen bee of the school, and Demi, one of her best friend.

"Who does she think she is?" Selena whispered to Demi, obviously reacting to what I looked like.

The first bell rang, and I walked to where my first class was. I felt someone grab my butt and I turned around. I saw the boy I recognized as Mitchel.

"Hey, baby," He said huskily as he winked.

"Um, hey," I replied awkwardly.

"You wanna sit with me at lunch?" I knew that Nick was friends with Mitchel, since they were both on the football team. I smiled as I thought so, and replied, "Sure."

"Good," Mitchel walked off, and I continued to walk to my first period class. I got strange glances from everyone as I continued down the hallways of the school. It wasn't long before I got stopped by another football jock.

"Yo, I'm Cody."

"Uh, nice to meet you," I replied.

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"You're friends with Mitchel right?"

"Um, yeah, but I'd rather have you for myself." I blushed at his remark.

"Well, you guys sit together right?"

"Sure."

"Then yeah, I'm sitting with you."

"Cool, babe."

I smiled uncomfortably as we both walked off. Man, changing your look can really get guys to notice you. And so far, my plan was working. But the one guy I wanted to notice me was right there, holding Selena's hand. As they were walking by me, I overheard their conversation.

"Come on, Selena."

"Nicky, you're such a tease." I slightly froze when I heard Selena call Nick _my_ nickname for him.

Nick raised an eyebrow, and Selena giggled. Nick brought Selena closer to him, and started making out with her. Well, if you consider making out practically sucking someone else's face off. I rolled my eyes and almost gagged as he groped her breasts. Selena broke away and said "Nick, not here!"

"Fine, but I'll get you later," he winked seductively, and I sighed, wondering what had happened to the sweet and sensitive Nick I knew. I looked down at my charm bracelet, the one he had given me years ago. I'd kept it on and never took it off after the day he gave it to me. I missed him.

The second bell rang, and I quickly ran to class.

"No running in the hallways!"

I ignored him but slowed down. Just before the bell rang again, I plopped down into a seat.

"Hello Class, I'm Mr. Rodriguez. Welcome to Spanish 3…"

The teacher's voice droned on in the background as I listened to the whispers around me. "Is that Miley, the dork from before?" I would be insulted, but I was used to the unkind comments.

"I don't know, but damn she is hot!"

I smiled a little when I heard the guy's comment. Hmm, guys thought I was hot. Well, that was sure a change from before.

The first few classes went by slowly. In each class, I could hear surprised/confused murmurs about my change of appearance. Finally, the last bell before lunch rang, and everyone excitedly ran to the cafeteria. I slowly walked in, for now it was when the whole school could see what I looked like today. Even… Emily. My heart broke a little inside as I thought about how mad and shocked she would be when she saw me. I just couldn't imagine—

"Hey, look at what you turned into." I was surprised as a heard a voice, and looked over. I gasped a little as I saw a familiar blond across from me.

"Look, Emily—"

"I don't need your explanations," She said curtly. As she walked away, I heard her mutter under her breath, "bitch."

I was shocked when I heard her curse. Emily wasn't the type. I guess I really pissed her off.

"Yo!" I turned around and saw Mitchel next to me. "You said you were gonna sit with me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um, where do you sit?"

"Over there, here, I'll take you."

He walked over to the popular table and I shuffled along. "What was your name again?" he asked.

"I'm Miley."

"Mitchel."

I smiled and we arrived at his lunch table. "Hey, everyone, this is Miley," Mitchel introduced me as he waved to a spot for me to sit down.

"Hey, Miley," I looked over and saw Cody's face.

"Hey."

The popular people sat somewhat in a group separated between boys and girls, though they still associated with each other. Of course, Nick sat next to Selena. I self-consciously stared at Nick, and as he broke his gaze away from Selena, And I caught his attention. Our eyes locked for a moment, but then he turned his attention back to Selena.

"So, there's this party this weekend at my house, you wanna come?"

I sat there until I realized that Cody was talking to me.

"Um, sure. Where do you live?"

"I'll text you the deets, what's your number?"

I took Mitchel's napkin, hoping he wouldn't mind, took out a pen, then scribbled my name and number on the napkin.

"Here," I handed the napkin to Cody.

"Thanks, I'll text you later."

"Kay."

A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than the last one! Haha, what do you think? Sorry some chapters are shorter, but I like looking over the chapters to make sure they are really good. ;)


	5. Second

As lunch passed by, I mingled with all of the people sitting at the table. Taylor, Cody, Mitchel, Joe, and I all chatted. I even talked to a few girls who were freaking out about how their nails were getting chipped from their last manicure, and how they were making plans to go to the salon again soon. One of them, though reluctantly, had even asked me to join them. Thinking this could easily lead my way to popularity, however slow, I said yes, and gave out my number once more. It seemed that this old dork got some attention. But not from the people I wanted it from. Not from Nick. I sighed, and then heard the lunch bell ring.

Everyone air-kissed their goodbyes, or for Nick and Selena's case, made out for while, and then dispersed from the cafeteria. I looked at Nick sadly, but then moved on and walked to my class. As the rest of the day passed, I still got glances from both boys and girls, though boys winked at me and tried to smack my butt. God.

When the bell rang, indicating that school was over for the day, I considered putting on my sweats again so my parents wouldn't see me dressed so scantily when I returned home. Sure, she said that I could wear makeup, but it just wasn't me. Or it used to not be me anyway. Realizing that people would find it strange that I had put on a weird outfit at the end of the day, I decided to leave my clothes be, and that I would just sneak in and change once I got home.

I got on my bus, and ten minutes later, I got home. As I walked off my bus, I noticed that there were no cars in the driveway. Hoping that my parents weren't home, I walked to my front door and unlocked it. Opening it slowly to check if the coast was clear, I didn't notice anyone. Slowly, I made my way to the stairs.

"Miley?"

I turned around to see my father sitting on the living room couch. "Damn." I muttered under my breath, too low for my dad to hear.

"Um, hey dad…"

"Miles, what in the Sam heck are you wearin'?"

"Uh… it's for this play thing at school?"

"Alright then…" My dad looked back at the newspaper, though his expression was still shocked and reluctant. I walked upstairs and went into my room. Today was a successful day. I still couldn't ignore the fact that Emily was still steaming mad at me. Though I wasn't sure she would pick up, I picked up my cell phone and then dialed her number. The phone rang a few times, and then I got her voicemail. I didn't want to apologize through leaving a message, I did it anyway.

"Hey, Emily, I'm really sorry I ignored you at school today. You know how it is. Well, I know that today I wasn't the usual Miley, but do you want to come over? I just… I don't know. I just want my best friend back. Both you… and Nick. Well, call me back? Bye."

I sighed as I pressed the end button and put my phone down. I didn't know if Emily would ever forgive me. At least I know that I gave it a shot. Well today, dorky Miley died and the new Miley came to life.

I woke up and today, I decided to wear a mini-skirt with a tucked-in cami. As I walked into the bathroom I saw my reflection in the mirror, and still was shocked with myself as what I was wearing. Suddenly, I felt strangely uncomfortable. But, I looked good. And I got that second opinion from all the guys at school. I applied my now usual makeup and decided that I wouldn't wear sweats to cover up my attire. I didn't really care if my parents noticed anymore. They would have to live with it. After all, I didn't want to lie to my parents anymore. At least I was being honest with them.

I jogged down the stairs and met both my mother's and then my father's surprised glance. My mom spoke up first.

"Um, Miley? Your dad told me about what you were wearing yesterday… and now this? Care to explain?"

"I have no explanation. I just want to change my look." I ignored my mother's furious glance and my father's clueless one as I put a piece of bread into the toaster. I waited impatiently for the toast to pop back up, and heard my mother and father consulting. As the toast popped back up, I heard my mother's voice again.

"Mi, I don't know if this is healthy or good for you to dress like that."

"Mom, come on, it's not that uncommon," I retorted, now annoyed.

"Does Emily dress like that?" I froze as my mother mentioned my ex-best friend's name.

"I don't know."

"Well, I know, and she doesn't."

"Whatever, Mom, I'm leaving," I said rigidly. I grabbed my bag, stuffed the toast in my mouth, and went out the door before I could hear my mother scold me more. I didn't give a damn about what she thought now. It was my life, anyway.

I arrived and school and as usual paid attention in class, but my mind was more on Cody's party this Saturday. I'd never been to a high school party scene before, so I was scared yet excited at the same time. Sure, I had heard about them and how people got so drunk they couldn't even drive home, or how people had sex in empty bedrooms. I definitely wasn't that type of girl, nor did I ever think that I would be.

Throughout the day, I noticed that people were gossiping about Nick and Selena. I groaned as I thought about what kind of havoc they were into now. Did they sneak of school grounds and ditch? Did they have sex in the locker rooms while they thought no one was there? But none of my guesses were right. Actually, the lustful pair had broken up. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved that I wouldn't see them practically doing it in front of everyone or to feel sorry for Nick. Ugh, how could I ever feel sorry for the sick bastard? So I decided to feel relieved.

Lunch came, and I stood around, not wanting to invite myself to the popular table. Then I heard Cody yelling my name, and I went over to his table.

"Miley, sit here," Cody ordered, and I took a seat next to him. I noticed that Nick and Selena weren't sitting together, and wondered why they had split the in first place. I told myself not to care over and over again, because Nick didn't care about me, but I couldn't. Even though I didn't want to feel sorry for him, I noticed how sad his expression was and then glanced over at Selena. She seemed to be upset too.

**A/N I realize this is all pretty much fluff... but yeah.. the next chapter will be better! **


	6. Just What Would Happen?

The rest of the school day passed by, and it was time to get manicures with the Selena and her cheerleading posse. Selena looked reluctantly at me as I followed along, and whispered to one of her friends, "who the hell said she could come?" She probably thought I couldn't hear, but I did anyway.

"Um, I'm Miley. I think she invited me? Is that okay?" I said as I politely looked over at Demi. Selena gave me a once-over and sighed dramatically. Wow, she must be extra bitchy today since she broke up with Nick.

"Yeah, whatever, you're pretty enough. Welcome to my posse!" Selena said, more excited than before.

"Um, thanks!" I replied nicely. Then, we all walked over to Selena's car. It was a silver convertible, prettier than any car and I had ever seen before. I looked at it amazed, and Selena must have noticed, cause I saw her smirk. Selena's car exactly fit all of us. I made my way toward the back seat, but then Selena stopped me.

"No no, you get to sit up here today," she told me, as she patted the passenger seat.

"Ok, thanks," I replied.

"So, what's your name again?"

"I'm Miley…"

"Right… Tell me about yourself. How much money does your dad make?"

I didn't realize that you had to be super rich to be part of her posse. "Um, I'm not sure?"

"So you're not rich?"

I thought about our slightly over average house, and my dad's job as a vice president at a company. "I guess I sorta am."

"Good," Selena parked her car the mall parking lot. We all walked out of her car, and she shot the girls a glance. "Girls, now Miley is one of us," she informed them. "Miley, we're going to shopping today too! I hope you brought your credit card."

I actually did have a credit card, one that my dad told me specifically that it was "only for emergencies only." Well, today, I didn't give a damn, and so I just nodded my head in reply. We all strutted into the mall. I couldn't believe that Selena had dubbed me one of her Barbie doll friends. I guess it was good news though.

As we made our way to the salon, I noticed Nick with Cody and Zac. The three of them were just pretty much walking around, with nothing better to do. I broke my gaze away from them, and turned my attention back to the girls. Then, I heard Selena gasp and I looked over at where her stare was set. I saw Nick flirting with another girl, and of course, the girl was flirting back. Who wouldn't? You could see her over-desperate ways of flirting by looking at her dramatically flip her hair, bat her eyelashes continuously, and the way she seductively talked in her honey-sweet voice.

Nick looked away from the random flirt, and saw Selena looking over at him. His expression was colored with surprise when he saw Selena standing there. I noticed his eyes quickly run over the other girls, and his gaze landed on me for just a moment. Then, our stare was broken when Selena practically stomped, though still gracefully, over to him and slapped him across the cheek. Nick was holding his cheek in astonishment, but then he shrugged. Wow, he was a dick. Selena walked away promptly to join us again. Trying to hold back tears, she shakily said, "let's go the nail salon, girls."

All of us followed Selena as she walked over the salon, and took seats. Over the course of getting our nails done, I heard Selena complaining about how quickly Nick had moved on, and how the other girls replied to him "He moved on, and so should you, hon. Any guy would die to be with you." Looking at Selena, I guess it was true.

"What do you think, Miley?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, any guy would fall for you immediately!" I assured her as I smiled fakely. This was probably some strange test of friendship Selena put everyone through, and I didn't want to get on her bad side.

Selena sniffed as she nodded. When we finished with our nails, we went throughout the mall shopping. I got a cute pink ruffle baby doll top and a skimpy leather skirt that Selena picked out for me. She said "that outfit will definitely make the boys drool." We didn't cross paths with Nick and his friends again, which was probably best because he was most likely flirting with more girls, and none of us wanted Selena to have a nervous breakdown again.

As we were about to enter walked into Nordstrom, my phone started ringing. I dug around for it in my purse, and saw on my screen that my mom was calling. Shit. I'd forgotten to tell her that I was going to be at the mall today. I noticed that the other girls were looking at this dress, and walked a few yards away from them, then pressed the talk button.

"Um, hey Mom…" I greeted, nervous for her reaction.

"Miley Ray Stewart, where in the world are you?" my mother stormed on the other end.

"Some girls at school invited me to go shopping and get manicures with them."

"Emily?" she asked with curiosity.

"Actually, no. You haven't met them before. Um, but one of them is Nick's ex-girlfriend," my voice slightly shook when I mentioned Nick's name, but I hoped that the relationship with Nick would help.

"You mean that jerk that you said broke your heart?" Well, there goes Nick helping. Ugh. I hated him.

"Look, it's not that bad, I'm over it. Besides, the girls are nice," I lied.

"Well, okay then. You better be home by the next 2 hours!" my mother warned.

"Okay, see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I promptly pressed the end button and walked back to the girls. Now, they had already moved on and were just walking around.

"Ugh, this place is so trashy. Everything here sucks. Let's get out of this place, girls," Selena accused as she led us out of the store. I looked down uncomfortably, since I actually shopped here often. I hope Selena didn't notice.

Soon, we were done with the shopping trip and everyone was getting back in the car, getting ready to go to who knows where. I'd originally thought that we were all going home and that Selena was going to drop us off, but she didn't mention anything about dropping me off, so I just kept quiet.

After 9 minutes or so, we arrived at a prestigious house. My mouth practically dropped open when I saw the pillars that shot up at least 20 feet at the front side of the house, the 8 car garage, the double wood and glass doors, and the sleek balcony that completed the curb-side appeal of the house. Selena smirked, and got out of the car.

"Wow, great house!" I said, not able to keep my shock contained.

"I know," Selena replied, smiling proudly.

We all walked into the house through the garage, and I was even more dumbfounded when I saw the even more glamorous inside of the school's princess' house. It was truly amazing. Inside, they had two sets of wooden staircases that cascaded ostentatiously up, solid wood floors all throughout the first floor, and a beautiful colossal chandelier that practically gloated for itself. Selena led us upstairs, and we all followed like puppies following its owner. Then, we entered her room, which, I have to mention, isn't even like a room at all. It was like an apartment that just happened to be part of a prestigious house. She had a king size bed that was decorated with a purple comforter, pillows, and sheets, a loft inside her room, and in her bathroom, she had a shower, a bathtub, 3 sinks, and to top it all off, a Jacuzzi that looked like it could fit 7 people in.

Interrupting my thoughts about this her room that would be a fantasy for me to have, she cleared her throat, which brought our attention on her.

"So, who wants to try on what we're going to wear to Cody's party tomorrow? I do!" Selena answered herself. The other girls, who were clearly intimidated by Selena, quickly pitched in saying they did too. I murmured a quick "sure" and we started trying on clothes in Selena's closet that, I might mention, was almost the size of my room. Sure, my house was nice, but not this nice, I had decided after seeing a good portion of her house.

After leaving Selena's house, I came to realize that my plan was starting to work very well…

**A/N: I have a ending written already, and it'd kinda be like a movie instead of a series (In youtube talk-sorry, I don't speak fanfiction :/) sooo, should I post that and end this story, continue on with it, or post the ending, but continue on with it (kinda like two alternate endings, except it would end the same way... just not, catch my drift?)? So be sure to tell me in the review!**


	7. The Party

**A/N: READ THE BOTTOM!**

It was time for Cody's party and I hopped down the stairs. My dad was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey, Daddy, someone invited me to a party today!"

"Good for you, bud."

"So, does that mean I can go?"

"Uh, sure. What times it at?"

"It starts at 8."

"Ok, curfews at 11:30! Do you need me to pick you up?" my dad offered.

"Um, I'll call you. My friend might be able to."

"Ok then. Have fun."

"Thanksya!" I beamed happily. I went back up the stairs and grabbed the bag with the outfit that Selena picked out the other day for me. I stared at the revealing outfit, then started peeling off my clothes, leaving me in my underwear and bra. I quickly tossed on the new outfit, then went into the bathroom to evaluate myself. Wow. I was surprised that I could pull off this outfit. Still, it was really skimpy. Whatever, everyone at the party would either be too occupied or drunk to notice. I washed my face and then put on moisturizer, purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to finish off my face with a little blush. I skipped out of my bathroom, and sat down on the bed.

It was now 7:15, only one hour before my first high school party. I looked longingly out the window, and saw Nick sitting on his window sill, looking at a piece of paper. Whenever we were in 3rd grade, we had learned the Morse code just so we could flash messages to each other using a flashlight in the middle of night, when we couldn't sleep and were just bored. I sighed wistfully as I remembered the times we spent together. I devoted almost 9 years to being friends with him and he decided to ditch me. Suddenly, I saw him look out the window and see that I was looking his way. I quickly ducked down, then opened my nightstand drawer. Inside, there was the flashlight that I had used so many times to send messages to Nick at night.

On a sudden impulse, I took the flashlight out of the drawer and turned back into the window. The sun had gone down just enough for the light from the flashlight to be seen **(A/N: I'm pretty sure the sun doesn't go down that early, but just pretend it does)**. I ran over to my window, and trying to remember what the Morse code was. Quickly, I sent over the message, "I Miss you" over to Nick's window, a message that I had sent to him so many times before, when he still cared. Realizing what I had done, I drew the curtains. God, what was I thinking? He probably didn't even remember Morse code, and was laughing at my desperation. I was such an idiot.

To no surprise, he didn't respond, although I couldn't be too sure since my curtains were drawn. I heard a honk outside, and from my window I saw Selena's car on the curb of my house. I quickly ran down the stairs.

"Bye, Dad, see you later!"

"Bye, bud."

I ran out the door and closed it behind me. The drive to the party was pretty quick. But once we arrived to the party scene, I was a bit intimidated. I could see the massive groups of people dancing to the loud music and couples making out. This was 20 times worse than school. Having been a good girl for my whole life, I'd never seen anything like this. I went inside the house, and was instantly crowded by people that were chugging down beer and cheering on a person who was break-dancing in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, I felt someone turn me around and was met face to face with the person I had desperately tried to get his attention with. Nick.

**A/N: I know, this chapter is Oh-Mazingly short. :/ Sorry! Well, the next chapter will be the first ending sooo.. yeah. I might post the second ending too. If I don't and i disappoint some people, I'm truly sorry! Yeah.. well... I like this story, I just don't really have any great ideas for it that much. I wanted to write a story that hadn't really been done before, but not way out there, like, Miley was some strange alien that wanted to be accepted into the world, and Nick did just that... NO. Not my style, sorry. So, I feel like the ending I had after this chapter made the story end in a way I liked (won't tell you if it's happy or sad), but I also feel like I want this story to continue... Write some reviews! Thanksya! Oh yeah, and I also realize I update a lot more than some other writers.. and sometimes I won't do it as quickly. So... no complaining! not that any of you have. Thanks for reading my story, by the way... Do you like it? Just review back to me and tell me like.. exactly what you think about it, cause it's my first story, and I really want to do well and improve. So basically to sum all that stuff up, I will post an ending, and then continue on in the story in a different way from this part of the story... If you don't understand just tell me in a review and I'll try to explain it to you.**

**^^ If you read that, you are a true fan ^^^**


	8. My Confession and Obsession

**A/N: READ THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT!**

"Nick?" it was strange that he had took my hand and started to lead me toward the dance floor. God, we hadn't associated for over two years. He pulled his face to his, and I could smell the evidence of beer in his breath. He was drunk.

"Babe, why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Nick invited as one of his hands moved to the small of my back as the other started to reach for my breast. I quickly pulled his hand away. Nick chuckled and brought his lips to my ear.

"Why so worried, baby?" Nick tugged my hand once more and led me up the stairs and I had decided to follow him. It was the only chance I would get to see him alone, drunk or not. Still holding my hand, Nick and I walked towards a door and opened it, only to see a couple making out and taking each other's clothes off on a bed. I jumped forward and slammed the door shut, terrified at the sight. Nick chuckled slightly, and then walked forward to another door, this time thankfully with no one in it.

Nick put his arm around my waist and then leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I quickly turned my head so his lips landed on my cheek instead. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Look Nick… I can't do this!" I almost screamed.

"Why baby?" he replied in confusion as he once again tried to kiss me. I crawled away, in obvious frustration. Why was he so obsessed with sex and beer? Couldn't he find another way to cope? I jumped off the bed, now angry.

"Nick? Don't you remember anything? I'm Miley, we were best friends since… forever! And what happened to you? I have NO idea. Just… you make me sick." I ranted, heading for the door. Maybe my efforts to get Nick to be my friend again were for nothing.

"No wait, Miley…" Nick pleaded. Something in his voice made me stop in my tracks. He sounded like… Nick. The Nick I knew for so long, the person I trusted. Sighing, I turned around. "What?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed, yet somewhat failing.

"I'm sorry," he said, slowly, while he looked down. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. After all, he was still drunk, he probably wouldn't remember anything the next day. Only one thing mattered though. Was he really thinking about our relationship? Maybe this sympathy act and being nice to me was just part of his idea to seduce me. Maybe—

"And I miss you too," he stated. What? I never said I missed him. The only time I did was when... when I flashed the message in Morse code earlier to him. Wow. Maybe he was really watching.

"I miss you, Nick. I miss everything we used to do, and the only reason why I would tell you this is because you drunk. And that just shows something. It's because, well, I don't trust you anymore. And I have a good reason for that. I know we weren't boyfriend or girlfriend ever, but you still broke my heart." My feelings suddenly changed to being sad to anger again. "And… you know what? I just realized something, I'm talking to practically no one. You're just a wasted guy with apparently no feelings. Cause right now, I just feel stupid. And actually, I did all this so just we could be friends again. Well, some things are just a wasted effort. Thanks for showing me that Nick. So, before I make my 'dramatic exit' do you have anything you want to say?"

"You're right Miley." He said quietly. "And just so you know, I'm not actually drunk. So thanks for sharing." He grinned happily and stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. "I'm a great actor, aren't I?"

I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. I'd just spilled my heart out to the guy whom would be the reason why I would spill my heart out in the first place? There was only one way to look at this—he lied to me, again. But, he did it, for me? I looked up in his eyes, and actually saw meaning behind them. Maybe he meant everything he said. I walked over to him, and took his hand.

"Thanks, Nick."

"For what?" he asked, incredulous.

"For… being Nick," I smiled. That was all he could do. And that was all I needed. For Nick, to be Nick, and for him to be right next to me.

THE END (maybe)

**A/N: Hey, I decided to continue on with the story, my updates just won't come as often… I have more of a part written. But I like this ending… I'm conflicted.. Tell me, should I continue on, stop writing on here in general, or start a new story? Grr. I feel like this story ends well here... but, I dunnooo. :/**


End file.
